


The Nevermore and the Beowolf

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brotp Harry Marinette Nino and Alya, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, FashionFrame is endgame (Warframe), Granger bashing, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry makes good puns when the time is right, Hero Harry, M/M, Sirius Black Bashing, Strong Harry, The Four Maidens (RWBY) - Freeform, Weasley Bashing, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a horrible fourth year, Harry decides he had hadn't enough. So with the help of Fleur Delacour and Mercury Rainart of Beauxbatons, he leave so magical Britain behind and finds a new life with new family and friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

**Harry is going to be paired with an OC sorry shippers. He's going be strong and have a variety of weapons such as a Scythe, sword etc. He mightn't go to beauxbatons but have a tutor instead.**

**Dumbledore bashing**

**Sirius and Remus bashing**

**Weasley and Granger bashing**

**Snape bashing**

Harry's life had been hell for an entire year. Why? Just because Harry had just ended the second war before it even began.

You see, it began when his name came out of the infamous 'Goblet of Fire' and then he was forced to participate in the Triwizard tournament with the entirety of Hogwarts against him. Even his own. best friends had turned against him.

It hurt him that no one had believed him that he didn't put his name in the goblet. Dumbledore had put an age line to stop underage students from participation for their safety!

Oh of course he knew there was going to be worse since it was announced that he was the fourth champion he was the center of attention and couldn't have a moment of peace without being harassed.

Though as luck would have it, Lady Fate decided not to be a complete bitch to the Boy-Who-Lived, some of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons took pity on the forced champion with some befriending him such as Fleur Delacour the Beauxbatons champion, who just happened to be part Veela and Mercury Rainart, who like some many students at Beauxbatons happened to be was part Beowolf.

By the time of the Yule Ball the three had grown very close with them being considering each other siblings, well except for Mercury and Harry who had started to develop feelings for each other. Fleur played the part of the amused older sister to the two oblivious teens.

The second task was a complete nightmare! Fleur's little sister Gabrielle was taken and place in a lake full of hostile mermaid and a giant squid. Harry was forced to save both sisters from the creatures of the Black lake.

The Third and final task was when shit truly hit the fan. The task was quite simple, enter the maze, reach the centre and grab the cup. Harry had fought his way through the many creatures in the maze and even stopped Viktor Krum from killing Fleur. Once he reached the centre, the raven haired teen had knocked out the other Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory before he could touch the cup.

Harry was reluctant to touch the cup but he took a deep breath and reached for the cup. Now if you thought that simply grabbing the cub would be easy well, dear reader, you would be wrong, in a loud 'crack' Harry had been transported to a graveyard where a group of masked figures and the man who betrayed his parents stood.

The raven glared at the rat faced man in anger until a snake like voice hissed out "Crucio" The pain Harry felt was too much for him and he blacked out.

Once he woke up, Harry had found himself in the hospital wing with Fleur and Mercury by his bed conversing with each other "Merc? Fleur? What happened?" The injured Raven asked the two French teens who instantly stopped talking "You disappeared from the maze" Mercury began "Madame Maxine and the other headmasters tracked you down to a graveyard and from what little information the Headmistress gave us, Voldemort was in the process of being resurrected to a full body."

Fleur help the struggling saviour sit up straight on the bed "And you were found next to a destroyed cauldron, presumably where the potion was being made for the ritual" The Veela continued after the Beowolf finished talking "You had blood coming out of your scar."

Harry stayed quiet and stared at his hands "So what now?" He asked the two. Mercury smirked "Well you have two options love. 1 you can stay in the Uk and have a boring life or 2 you can come back to France with us and have a completely different semi normal life" Harry looked at the two with his emerald green eyes. He lunged forward at Mercury and kissed him, Fleur gained a smirk on her beautiful face 'Oh I am so showing mama and Gabi this later' the blonde Veela thought.

Once the two broke apart panting, Harry spoke "Does that answer your question Merc?" The flushed Raven asked, Mercury being the cheeky bastard he was said "No, not really love" with a shit eating grin on his face.

~Time skip~

He was tired of this. He thought that he would be left alone since school ended nope the attention only seemed to get worse. Since the end of the tournament Dumbledore has been trying to contact him by any means but Harry ignored all the attempts the old fool made, I mean why should he listen to the man who keeps sending him back to his own personal hell? And the same person who could've gotten him out of the damn tournament!

For some reason he was not even going to try to understand, Harry had somehow gained total confidence about leaving Magical Britain and told his former Godfather to shove it up ass. Maybe he had found his confidence because of Fleur and Mercury.

Fleur had told him in her last letter that she and her mother would be in England to help him transfer his gold to the Gringotts in Paris. Both mother and daughter had been appalled that Harry was living in such horrid conditions with those…. people for a better term.

Once the trio had arrived in Gringotts, Amelie Delacour exchanged pleasantries with the goblin bankers as she made her way the the main desk "Madame Delacour" The goblin bowed respectfully to the eldest Delacour woman "How may Gringotts be if service" the goblin asked.

The Veela smiled "No need for such pleasantries, my friend" her voice having very little of an accent unlike her daughter "I am here with young Harry here, who is about to become apart of my family. we are just waiting for the adoption papers to get the all clear" Harry looked understandably shocked and looked to his soon to be sister who had an amused twinkle in her eyes "You knew?!" He asked her, she snorted "Of course I knew, It was my idea after all" the Veelas twinkle getting brighter.

While Amelie and the goblin named 'Bloodfang' were talking about the transfer of Harry's vaults to Paris, another goblin approached Bloodfang and whispered something into his ear.

"Madame Delacour, if you and your children would follow me" the other goblin spoke. The trio walked into a secluded office with the title of "Will readings" on the door.

"Madame, it was just recently that we found the will of Lady Lilith Marian Potter nee Evans. We take full responsibility for taking so long with the will, but it went missing days after the deaths of Lord and Lady Potter." The goblin spoke in a truly apologetic tone.

Amelie waved off the apology "None of that, my dear. I know it wasn't your fault, but I have a feeling that I know who had her will and might have Lord Potters as well" The woman spoke. Harry stayed silent as he sat down in a chair.

The goblin placed the scroll on a rune on the table and a hologram of Lily Potter appeared

_**This is the last will and testament of Lily Marian Evans** _

_**First and Foremost, my son Hadrian James Salem Potter, is on no circumstance to be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans due to her hatred of anything magical or anything not normal.** _

_**Seco** **ndly, To my former friend, Severus Snape I leave you nothing but my hate. You were my first and only friend and you break our bond by not only calling me such a disgusting name, you join Voldemort and his death eaters. I doubt I would ever forgive you**_.

**_Thirdly, To the marauders, I ask that neither of you even think of going near my child. I don't care what James says, Both of you are far too loyal to Dumbledore and I don't want that manipulative goat around my son._ **

**_To my former Headmaster, Like Severus before you, I leave my absolute hatred for you. You are a fool for thinking that I would willing leave my friends behind without having a backup plan._ **

**_And lastly to my son, Harry, I leave you everything I owned such as all my journals about lost magic, and magic that has been deemed "Dark" by the morons of the Ministry of Magic. Harry before I finish I must confess something, I am a seasonal Maiden. The Maidens are the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed for thousands of years. We are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons._ **

**_You see Harry should I die by the hands of Voldemort or any other sources because of this idiotic war, just know that I leave my power to you._ **

**_There are four Maidens in existence at any time, each one corresponding to the four seasons - Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. The powers of the Maidens pass from host to host upon the death of the current holder in a process that has been continuing for thousands of years._ **

**_Though it is a very obscure fact about the maidens, once a maiden has died and her power is ready to find a host, it can go to the person the previous maiden had in their thoughts, and I will always have you in my thoughts._ **

Your mother,

Lily Evans.

The hologram of Lily faded away and the room was dead silent. Harry looked like he was about to cry, Amelie had a stony look upon her face and Fleur was quiet.

"A maiden" The goblin whispered "I thought they were just a child's bedtime story"

Amelie raised a brow "Apparently not." She spoke. Fleur turned to her mother "Mama, A maiden isn't the first forgotten power to return" Amelie nodded "The miraculous'."

Harry felt the tears running down his face "I don't understand. What did she mean by by 'seasonal maiden?'"

The goblin spoke up "The Story of the Seasons, also known as The Four Maidens, is a famous fairy tale. The story goes that an old hermit although he is referred to as a wizard in some versions, is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him. The first sister, Winter, encourages him to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brings him fruit and flowers and revitalises his garden; the third, Summer, convinces him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, encourages him to be thankful for what he has.

When the old man asks the four sisters why they were so kind to him, they respond that they merely show their kindness to everyone. Moved by this, the old man gives the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts. As thanks, the Maidens promise to visit the old man once every year." The goblin explained.

Amelie nodded and smiled in nostalgia "Ah it feels like yesterday my mother would tell me this story before bed"

After a long explanation of why the four maidens became nothing more than a bedtime story, the Delacours concluded their business in Gringotts, they floo'd back to their hotel. 


	2. A Bird, A Spotty Buv and a Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed so centre Harry became a Delacour. He meet some a couple of Amelie's friends. Meets Ladybug and Chat Noire fighting a dog.

It had been half a year since Harry was adopted into the Delacour family and enjoyed every minute with his new family.

After his adoption, Harry Potter no longer existed only Salem Hiver Delacour. He spent most of his time traveling with Amelie and the two came across an old friends of the eldest Delacour woman, Kiryu Shiragami and his sister Erika Shiragami.

Kiryu was a tall man with dark grey hair with a sharp look in his amber eyes which flashed red when he was angered.

  
The armor Kiryu wore was a black armor with many spiked features. The chest plate is entirely black except for a small arrow like inward protrusion on both sides near his stomach. The plate is lined with several spikes running from top to bottom. Multiple layered shoulder guards connect to the chest plate and feature several pyramid shaped spikes that protrude outward. Around his neck is a large necklace of spikes, matching the ones found around the chest plate but much larger. A lighter colored metal covers his upper arms before connecting to the black arm guards. The arm guards feature two metal straps and two spiked protrusions near the elbows. At his waist, she wears a multiple layered spike cloth ending in the spikes found in the shoulder guards. Around his waist was a simple banded belt. The top of his legs, Kiryu’s greaves start a little above his knees. Above the knee, the greaves are sectioned off, featuring two spikes per section. At the knee, a diamond like pattern forms with several spikes at the outward facing side. Below the knee, the spikes move to the side of the leg and are placed in even intervals all the way down. When using this armor, Kiryu’s hair spikes outward to match the design of the armor.

( **Erza Scarlets purgatory armor FYI** )

Kiryu practiced a few magicks such as REQUIP and a couple of different elemental types.

Erika was completely different to her younger brothers. She was the oldest out of four children, Herself, Xenith, who practiced in Crona crystal magic, Kiryu, and Junior who took after their father in most cases, like Kiryu he practised REQUIP but he prefers to use regular swords with a combination of elemental magic. Though he had been going to Erika for her to teach him how to use plant magic types.

Erika’s dress looked to both have of a rose and sunflower combined. the long tendrils that form her dress and she can usually seen carrying a scary-looking umbrella/parasol. “But don't let these nice looks fool you” Amelie warned Harry “Anger her and she will become Satan incarnate”

After meeting the two siblings, Amelie had an idea.

~Time skip~

Harry, after spending time learning from Kiryu and his family, had returned to France ready to show off the new magicks he learned to Fleur and Gabrielle.

Harry was a bit surprised when he was walking through the streets of Paris when he saw a Blue haired girl in a ladybug suit fighting what looked to be a giant Dog-like creature? Wait was that a guy in a leather catsuit?! What the actual fu-

“What are you doing?! Run!” A random person yelled at him while running for cover. Harry raised a brow at the fight “You leave for a while and suddenly there's a girl with a bug oppression and a guy in a leather catsuit running around Paris.” The teen said as he ran for cover.

The fight was kinda one sided, the dog thing was destroying the two weirdos fighting it. It was really sad to watch.

Harry ran into an alley that was conveniently there “REQUIP: One Winged Raven” he whispered in cased anyone running by overheard him. In a flash of golden light he was transformed.

Harry wore a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. He also had fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt.

He also wore attached black leggings with a red splatter pattern. Under his leggings he wore black boots, which have red high heels and soles. His most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm.

The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing Harry's inhuman appearance, the slits are black and red inside. His hair was loosely done up in a ponytail, tied by a red shawl, with the ends resembling curved black feathers.

Harry is armed with a sheath that has a rotary chamber filled with different types of blades. He grasped the handle of the sheath and pulled out a long single edged scarlet blade, which was reminiscent of an Ōdachi. He slashed at the air and a red/black portal appeared and Harry charged through it.

**Buggirl and Catboy at the same time.**

The Catboy and the Buggirl were fighting or well in reality were getting their asses handed to them “Well my lady, I think it's time you use that beautiful brain of yours” Catboy called. The buggirl nodded and threw her yoyo in the air “Lucky charm!” She yelled and how surprising that a bone appeared “Chat Noire!” She called over to the leather cat.

The now named Chat Noire looked towards the blue haired heroine “I need you to distract it!” The bug ordered as he looked around for uses for the bone.

Before Chat could do anything a red/black portal opened up and a masked figure came charging out of it slashing at the dog thing.

The dog jumped back in surprise of this new person. The masked figure put the blade back in its sheath as the chamber in the sheath began to rotate. Once it stopped, the figure pulled out another blade with shouldn't even be able to fit in the sheath, the blade itself was twice the length of the sheath.

The person charged at the akumatised dog with the sword in hand. The masked figure slashed at the dog but kept missing.

“Ladybug whatever your planning, hurry up!” Chat yelled to his partner.

“Chat! It's the collar!” Ladybug shouted as she hung the bone between two buildings hoping to lure the dog to her.

The dog growled at the masked figure every time he went for the bone but was blocked by the raven haired person.

‘Ugh this is starting to get boring’ Harry thought as he continued to stop the dog like creature from running ‘How does Mercury do it? Damn my saving people thing’. Harry heard the Buggirl say something about the collar, so Harry guessed it would stop if he cut it off the dog. It turns out he was semi correct, once the collar came off a black/purple butterfly flew out of the ruined collar. “Time to de-evilise!” Ladybug said confidently as she caught the butterfly in her yoyo? “Bye bye little butterfly” she spoke softly as the now white butterfly flew away.

“Mi’lady catch!” Chat said as he tossed the bone to the girl “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” She said as she threw the bone in the air which exploded into ladybugs that fixed the city as if nothing happened “What the hell?” Harry muttered to himself.

The dog transformed into a man who looked quite shaken and thanked Ladybug and Chat Noire but not Harry.

“Pound it!” The two said as the fist bump each other.

The two turned to Harry who had a raised eyebrow underneath “So who are you?” The cat demanded. ‘Rude’ Harry thought before he spoke “I am Nevermore” Ladybug looked surprised at the name “You named after the mythological bird of darkness?” She asked with an excited tone. Harry nodded slightly, while the cat stayed silent “Ladybug, Chat Noire a quick interview?!” A female voice called out to the two heroes.

“I guess that this is my cue to leave, Goodbye” Harry spoke as he pulled out a blade and was about to summon a portal “Wait, I want to interview you as well!” The voice called as she ran over. Harry sighed “I don't do interviews, I'm sorry”

The girl who was definitely going into a career in journalism in the future gave a smile “Then how about a couple of questions?” She asked holding her phone in one hand. Harry guessed that he was going to be doing this a lot in Paris “Fine”

The girl held out her hand “My name is Alya by the way” Reluctantly Harry shook it “Nevermore”. Alya grinned “Are you going to working with our resident superheroes here?” Harry shook his head “I don't know, I just returned from Japan a few days ago.”

Chat Noire looked at the Nevermore “So what, you're working with the Defenders?” He snorted “Please, I'm not one of them. I was spending time with my boyfriend while he studies abroad” Harry rolled his eyes behind the Nevermore mask.

Ladybug Chat Noire and Alya looked surprised “What didn't expect me to have a boyfriend ?” He smirked at the two heroes and reporter. Before anyone could reply a beeping sound could be heard “Chat that's our cue to leave” Ladybug told her friend, so the two heroes said their goodbyes and left leaving Harry and Alya alone.

“Don't you have to go?” She asked, Harry looked at her confused “Why would I?” He asked back “Your miraculous”

“I don't have one” Alya blinked “What?” She asked confused. Harry rolled his eyes “Not all heroes have a miraculous, some of us get by skill” Harry looked at Alya’s phone and saw that it was just past four o clock “I would love to stay and chat” he said “I must be going” and with a slash of his odachi Harry was gone, leaving poor Alya standing there.

The brunette girl looked to her phone and remembered that she was recording for her ‘Ladyblog’ “New hero in town! This gonna be great” she smirked and started to walk “Gotta tell Mari first”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can guess what or who I based Erika and Kiryu off. I will be shocked and happy. Kiryu should be a big giveaway ;)


	3. School

**Harry James Potter/Salem Hiver Delacour:**

**Height: 5’4**

**Race: Human**

**Sass Level: Ouat Level**

**Strength: Nora Valkyrie**

**Family: Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Ameile Delacour, Alexander Delacour, Train Heartnet (Older cousin), Mark Evans (Younger cousin).**

**Relationships: Mercury Rainart (Boyfriend)**

**  
Magic types: REQUIP: Lost Aspect: The Knight. Necromancy. Various types of Ice magics. Various types of black magic. Various types of Light magics.**

**Weapons: Odachi (Raven’s Enigma), Knives (Winters End), Scythe (Harbinger).**

**Nicknames: Love (Mercury), One Winged Raven (Erika Shiragami), Kitten (Train Heartnet), Winter (Mark Evans), Spirit of Winter (The shobijin and the ancient guardians).**

**Mercury Rainart:**

**Height: 6’0**

**Race: Human-Beowolf hybrid**

**Sass level: more sarcasm than anything**

**Strength: Hazel Rainart**

**Family: Jason Rainart(father), Kara Rainart(mother), Lucile Rainart(sister).  
Relationships: Harry James Potter/Salem Hiver Delacour (Boyfriend).**

**Magic: Grimm Soul (Take Over).  
Weapons: Beowolf talons, Venka claws, Dominion Greatsword (the skin from warframe), Rakta Cernos.**

**Nickname: Wolf (Salem Delacour), Kiddo (Jason Rainart),**

  
Salem appeared in front of the Delacour home and standing at the door was Fleur who didn't look impressed. Harry gave his older sister a nervous wave “Hey sis…” Fleur raised a brow at the raven haired teen “I saw what you were doing in the city” She spoke. Salem looked away “I won't try and even explain what would happen if someone were to find out who you are!” The veela hissed at the wizard. The woman sighed “But I'm not going to stop you” Salem blinked “Really?!” He asked.

Fleur nodded “Yes really.” The veela spoke as she turned back into the manor “Oh and Mother has been called away to a meeting in Japan by Queen Krul Tepes” Salem raised an eyebrow “Did that pink haired menace say why?” He asked the blonde, who shrugged in response.

~Time Skip~  
It has been a week since Salem returned to France and helped ladybug and Chat Noire. We find the former saviour of magical Britain kneeling on the floor cleaning Raven’s Enigma. His phone vibrated, he had received a text off one of his contacts in Britain, the text stated “The Goat and the Flaning Chicken are on the move”

Narrowing emerald eyes, Salem could only wonder why it took them this long to find out he wasn't in the Dursleys. Salem mentally snorted, how could he forget? The wizards in the UK were complete idiots.

He would soon start school again but against Amelie's wishes Salem decided to go to a non magical school and get a tutor in magic. He could only hope that Dumbledore wouldn't find him.

~Time Skip~  
Ah the day that Salem was looking forward too, his first day of regular school. Salem took a deep breath as he continued to pack his bag.

After Fleur dropped him off, Salem was escorted to a class by the vice principal who tried to make small talk.

Salem smiled a bit at the attempt as he knocked on the class door, there was a loud ruckus inside the classroom with a few "sit down” & “Be quiet!” that were very clearly, if Salem had to guess that was the teacher trying to control the class. The door finally opened for him and the teacher, a tall woman in a blue shirt and white pants and blazer smiled as she let him in. "Pardon the noise. I'm Ms. Bustier"  
the teacher greeted.

Salem smiled back at her "I'm Salem Hiver Delacour, I'm starting here today and I believe that this is my class."

Ms. Bustier nodded and with a bright smile she clapped her hands.

"Ah yes! Mr Delacour!” She stumbled back as a ball came from the back of the class hit her.

"Opps! Sorry miss!" A male voice, said from the back of the room as he walked to the teacher.

Salem picked up the ball with a raised eyebrow as he handed it back to the sheepish male. He was muscular and tall, he had olive skin and dark brown eyes. His hair was styled, with it mostly being black with the ends dyed gold, into a sharp quiff. He wore a red, short-sleeved hoodie with a front pocket and the hoodie had white outlines on certain places on it.

"Hey, I'm Kim! Welcome to hell!" The now named Kim greeted. Another teen stood next to Kim, he had dark skin with a green top and suspenders. He glanced at the other "Kim" he warned causing Kim Give a chuckle "sorry Max" he apologised.

Salem then heard a squeal but in reality it was really the scream of a Banshee and Salem and a few others covered their ears and threw a glare at the one person no one in the class really liked, Chloe bourgeois, daughter of the mayor.

You're Salem Delacour!” She squealed shoving Kim and Max out of the way. Salem stared at her, did she have to shove them? Was it difficult to ask them to move? It was for her, Salem assumed. “Yes, I am Salem Delacour. But you have me at a disadvantage, you know who I am but I don't know you, Ms…?” Chloe held out her hand, like she wanted him to kiss it “Chloe. Chloe bourgeois.” She introduced, the arrogance clear in her tone, pulling her hand away since Salem didn't shake it.

Salem raised a brow. A girl with Bluish-black hair with blue eyes, a black blazer with a white shirt and pink pants glared at Chloe "Chloe can't you just act normal?!"  
She asked, annoyed. Chloe rolled her eyes at her "Oh like you have any say in this Marinette!" Chloe tested but Marinette held her ground.

‘Well this escalated quickly’ Salem Thought to himself, tapping Chloe's shoulder “Why don't you go sit down and proper introductions can be done ok?” He asked nicely with a dangerous undertone, promising danger if she didn't comply. Chloe puffed her cheeks almost looking like a puffer fish, the class laughed “Oh did I say that out loud?” He asked. The blonde went red and went to her seat.

"Whatever!" Chloe threw her arms in the air and Ms. Bustier sighed.

"Alright class settle down now! Nino Take off your headphones, Rose,Juleka, Alix please put away your phones. Kim, the ball"with the orders given, the class was soon ready to teach.

"This is your new classmate. Go on Salem, please introduce yourself to everyone!” The teacher encouraged. Salem nodded “I guess you already know my name, Salem Delacour. I like reading, singing, cooking and spending time with my family. This is my first time in a regular school since I was traveling a lot, it's a pleasure to meet you all!” Salem introduced.

The day went by relatively uneventful aside from Chloe making comments about people.

Once he returned home, Salem went straight to Fleur’s room. He could hear Gabi and Fleur conversing with one another, knocking on the door, the teen entered the room. The two sisters looked at their adopted brother “Promise you won't tell anyone!” The two nodded “I know who Ladybug and Chat Noire are.” 


End file.
